saveurs_du_mondefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Whisky
center Le whisky (ou whiskey) est le nom générique d'un ensemble d'eaux-de-vie fabriquées par distillation de céréales maltées ou non maltées. L'origine du whisky est aujourd'hui encore sujette à controverses entre Irlandais et Écossais, chacun allant de sa preuve la plus ancienne. Par la suite, le whisky a été exporté vers le Nouveau Monde, notamment aux États-Unis, au Canada et en Chine. Depuis le début du XXe siècle, des distilleries se sont développées au Japon, puis dans le reste du monde plus récemment. Étymologie Le mot anglais whisky vient du celtique uisge en gaélique écossais ou de « uisce » en gaélique irlandais. Le terme signifie simplement « eau » dans les deux langues ; c'est « uisge beatha » en gaélique écossais et « uisce beatha » en irlandais qui signifient « eau de vie » — et donc whisky en anglais. Histoire * « L'histoire du whisky reste voilée dans les brumes de l'aube celtique. » — Sir Robert Bruce Lockhart À partir du XIIe siècle, la distillation de l'eau-de-vie se répand progressivement en Europe, notamment en Écosse et en Irlande, où l’alambic ferait son apparition avec les missionnaires chrétiens (la légende veut que saint Patrick lui-même, saint patron des Irlandais, l'ait introduit au Ve siècle en 432). La pratique et le savoir-faire se développent dans les monastères. Cependant, il faut attendre le XIe siècle pour que les progrès dans les techniques de condensation permettent de produire des boissons. Le whisky, alors appelé uisge beatha a, à cette époque, une fonction essentiellement thérapeutique et est utilisé autant en onguent qu'en médicament. Au XIIe siècle, les soldats anglais qui envahissent l'Irlande découvrent la boisson alcoolisée qui semble alors jouir d'une popularité notable auprès de la population locale. En 1608, la distillerie Bushmills obtient la première licence officielle de distillation. La première trace de whisky en Écosse remonte à 1494. Il s'agit d'une note se référant à la production d’eau-de-vie dans un document officiel l'Exchequer's roll qui précise « 8 bolls of malt to Friar John Cor, by order of the King to make aqua vitae » témoignage d'une pratique déjà bien installée. On considère généralement que les moines de Dal Riada firent profiter les Écossais de leurs connaissances dans le domaine de la distillation lorsqu'ils vinrent évangéliser les Pictes de Calédonie. Au XVIe siècle, la mise au point de systèmes de refroidissement à eau permettent une nette amélioration qualitative qui accélère le développement économique du whisky écossais. La dissolution des monastères anglais puis écossais amène les moines à se fondre à la population séculière et à communiquer leur savoir-faire. Si la revente d'eau-de-vie en Écosse n'est licite que pour les barbiers et chirurgiens depuis 1505, elle est parallèlement devenue une activité courante à la ferme, où tout surplus de grain est distillé. Jusqu'au XVIe siècle, le whiskhy est incolore car non vieilli, aussi est-il vendu comme une eau-de-vie : les Britanniques, en important des vins en barriques, notamment le xérès, vin le plus réputé en Europe au XVIe, utilisent ces barriques pour transporter leur whisky en retour. S'apercevant que ce mode de transport réduit l'oxydation, développe le bouquet des whiskies et leur donne une couleur différente selon le type de barrique, ils favorisent dès lors le vieillissement en futs de chêne de capacité variable. La distillation devient légale en Écosse avec l'Excise Act de 1823, de par les efforts du cinquième duc de Gordon. Dès lors, la production clandestine diminue inexorablement. Dans le même temps, la production industrielle se développe. Aux États-Unis, le président Thomas Jefferson abolit les taxes sur le whisky en 1802. De nombreux entrepreneurs se lancent alors dans la production. Le pasteur baptiste Elijah Craig est le premier à utiliser des fûts de chêne pour transporter son whisky. Le système de filtration au travers d’une couche de charbon est inventé en 1825 par Alfred Eaton. Ce système est toujours utilisé de nos jours (par Jack Daniel's par exemple). Le whisky américain comportant une proportion de maïs supérieure à 51 % prend le nom de bourbon. Les améliorations techniques favorisent la production industrielle : en 1826, on invente en Irlande le système de distillation en continu de l’alcool de grain, c’est l’alambic à colonne (patent ou column still). Paradoxalement, il n’est utilisé qu’en Écosse où il remplace l’alambic charentais (pot still) encore d’actualité au XIXe siècle en Irlande. En 1853, le premier blend est créé par M. Usher de la distillerie Glenlivet. Il associe différents whiskies de malt et whiskies de grain. L’arrivée du blend va révolutionner l’industrie du whisky. Sa fabrication plus économique, son goût moins typé et reproductible va entraîner la quasi disparition des single malts pendant près d’un siècle et va favoriser le déclin des productions irlandaises et américaines. Les distilleries irlandaises refusent de pratiquer le blending. Cela va entraîner la fermeture de plus des deux tiers de celles-ci (on passe de 160 à 30 distilleries de 1850 à 1900). En 1909, après le jugement d’une commission royale, le blend acquiert le droit d’être commercialisé sous le nom de whisky. Au début du XXe siècle, 90 % de la production de whisky en Écosse se fait sous la forme de blend. Rares sont les distilleries qui comme Caol Ila, Bowmore, Macallan ou Glen Grant proposent toujours leur single malt à la vente. C’est l’âge d’or des distilleries écossaises. En 1890, on compte plus de 160 distilleries officielles en Écosse. Mais à cette euphorie succède une période de récession économique. La surproduction d’alcool entraîne la fermeture définitive ou momentanée d’un grand nombre de distilleries. Une des causes de cet effondrement est la Crise des Pattison. Aux États-Unis, l’industrie du whisky commence à être menacée avec l'apparition des premières ligues anti-alcool à la fin du XIXe siècle. Après une première baisse de la consommation de whisky pendant la guerre de Sécession, la Prohibition, de 1920 à 1933, met durablement à mal l’industrie du whisky aux États-Unis. Les bourbons ne commenceront à relever la tête qu’à partir des années 1980. En Irlande, le whiskey est lui aussi mis à mal au XXe siècle. L’arrivée des blends écossais, puis la guerre civile et la partition de l’Irlande dans les années 1920 vont chambouler le marché du whiskey. Il perd sa principale zone de vente : le Royaume-Uni. Heureusement, la diaspora irlandaise en Amérique du Nord va permettre d’écouler la production. Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il ne restera que 4 distilleries en activité en Irlande (Bushmills, Cork Distillery, Jameson et Power). Plus tard les trois dernières ont regroupé leur centre de production sur un seul site : Midleton. Ce qui fait qu’au début du XXIe siècle, l’Irlande ne compte plus que trois distilleries en activité (Bushmills, Midleton et Cooley créée en 1987). Les années 1980 vont marquer le début d’une nouvelle phase dans l’histoire du whisky. Une phase de renouveau s’ouvre avec l’avènement du single malt whisky. Ce whisky, presque oublié depuis la fin du XIXe siècle et qui n’était plus commercialisé que par un très petit nombre de distilleries, revient à la mode en suivant l’exemple de Glenfiddich qui le premier avait fait de grandes campagnes de publicité afin de promouvoir son single malt. À la même époque, aux États-Unis, les grands distillateurs de whiskey comme Jim Beam, Maker's Mark ou Buffalo Trace se mettent à améliorer la qualité de leurs productions afin de pouvoir de nouveau concurrencer les blends écossais qui tenaient le marché américain. Grâce à ces efforts, le bourbon reconquiert de grandes parts de marché dans son pays et augmente aussi sa notoriété et donc ses ventes dans le monde. Les différents types de whisky Les catégories La catégorie la plus courante est le blended whisky ou blend, qui est un assemblage d'au moins un « whisky de malt » (« le goût ») avec des « whiskies de grain » (« le volume »). Il y a souvent une prédominance des whiskies de grain car moins chers que les malts. Cependant certains blends haut de gamme peuvent renforcer le goût en augmentant la proportion de whiskies de malts. L'essentiel de la consommation mondiale est de ce type. Vient ensuite le pure malt ou vatted malt, qui est un assemblage de « whiskies de malt » provenant de plusieurs distilleries. De grandes marques ont réalisé leur notoriété par la production de whiskies pure malt assez typés, en réalisant leurs assemblages à partir d'un choix judicieux des productions de diverses distilleries, de façon à fournir un produit très régulier en goût, d'un lot à l'autre. On réserve l'appellation single malt au whisky provenant d'une seule distillerie. Ce mode de présentation, lancé par la distillerie Glenfiddich dans les années 1960, est assez récent. Actuellement, la plupart des distilleries offrent un single malt à la vente, alors qu'auparavant un grand nombre d'entre elles ne produisaient que pour le négoce. Certaines distilleries mettent en vente des bouteilles provenant d'un seul fût. Dans ce cas, la dénomination est single cask, et souvent le numéro du fût est mentionné. En général, ce type de whisky n'est pas allongé d'eau, et se trouve donc embouteillé au degré d'alcool initial du fût (entre 55 et 65° environ), et l'on trouve la mention cask strength. Il vaut souvent mieux le boire allongé d'eau. On peut trouver aussi des single malt vendus au degré initial, mais provenant de l'assemblage de plusieurs fûts. Dans ce cas, on trouve plutôt la mention traditional strength. Le whisky de grain est fabriqué à partir de diverses céréales (blé, maïs, avoine, seigle) et éventuellement d'orge maltée. Il ne subit qu'une seule distillation, opérée dans un appareil à flux continu. Ce type de whisky a très peu de goût, et est utilisé essentiellement pour l'assemblage des blends. Une seule distillerie a commercialisé à grande échelle ce type de produit. Le whisky est généralement l'assemblage de plusieurs années, de manière à maintenir un goût homogène. Certaines distilleries cependant produisent des whiskies millésimés (à partir de la production d'une seule année). Appellations du whisky écossais Après une large consultation de la branche en 2004 et 2005, la Scotch Whisky Association a décidé de restreindre les appellations au nombre de cinq : * Single Malt Scotch Whisky ; * Blended Malt Scotch Whisky ; * Single Grain Scotch Whisky ; * Blended Grain Scotch Whisky ; * Blended Scotch Whisky. Les différents whiskies * Le mot whisky est généralement employé pour désigner les productions écossaises, canadiennes et nippones ou bretonnes. * En Écosse, pour pouvoir être qualifié de Scotch Whisky, le degré d'alcool doit être égal ou supérieur à 40° pour permettre d'obtenir l'appellation de whisky et un vieillissement en fût d'au moins trois années sur le territoire écossais est indispensable pour que celui-ci soit qualifié de scotch. * En Irlande, l'usage fait que l'on parle de whiskey ou Irish whiskey alors que les textes de loi utilisent le terme 'whisky' (sans le 'e'). * Le whiskey irlandais lorsqu'il est composé de 50 % d'orge maltée et de 50 % d'orge maltée séchée au feu de tourbe est appelé pure pot still whiskey ; en dehors de cette particularité, les appellations sont identiques à celles pratiquées en Écosse. * De même, aux États-Unis, on trouve l’American whiskey, et les États-Unis se battent pour conserver le monopole de cette appellation 'whiskey' (avec le 'e'). Le whiskey américain comprend notamment le bourbon (à base de maïs) et le rye (à base de seigle). Ces différentes appellations correspondent toutes à des compositions différentes : * Le Straight Bourbon est fabriqué essentiellement à partir de maïs (entre 51 et 80 %, généralement entre 65 et 75 %), de seigle ou de blé, le reste étant de l'orge maltée ; * Le Straight Tennessee a la particularité d'être produit dans l'État du Tennessee exclusivement et d'être filtré sur du charbon d'érable. Il est composé de 70 % de maïs et de seigle dont 51 % d'une seule céréale, généralement du maïs ; * Le Straight Rye est à base de seigle (51 % minimum). La présence de seigle s’explique : les distillateurs ont suivi leurs clients lors de la vague d’immigration irlandaise du XIXe siècle, principalement vers le Canada, comme le Jefferson’s, mis en bouteille à Louisville dans le Kentucky, mais est produit au Canada) ; * Le whisky de malt écossais est élaboré uniquement à partir de 100 % d'orge maltée, qui peut être séchée au feu de tourbe ; * Le corn whisky est quant à lui composée de plus de 80 % de maïs ; * L’eddu breton est un whisky blend (30 % de whisky de blé noir - 70 % de whisky d'orge). Une partie de son vieillissement est effectué dans des fûts de chêne neufs de la forêt de Brocéliande. Dégustation Pour apprécier pleinement le goût d'un bon whisky, il est généralement déconseillé d'y ajouter des glaçons. En effet, le choc thermique dénature les arômes et endort les papilles. Il est en revanche possible, voire recommandé dans certains cas, d'allonger son whisky avec un peu d'eau (juste quelques gouttes). L'idéal serait l'eau de la source de la distillerie, mais celle-ci étant rarement accessible au consommateur, une simple eau minérale ou de source neutre, et à la rigueur l'eau du robinet (pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas de goût) conviennent tout à fait. Les connaisseurs affirment que cette adjonction permet de libérer les arômes. La quantité d'eau à ajouter dépend du whisky : certains doivent être dégustés au plus haut degré de confort (environ 43 % d'alcool), d'autres peuvent être allongés jusqu'à 30 degrés. Les premiers sont les whiskies gras et souples, bus généralement en digestifs, obtenus par des distillations lentes et vieillis dans des fûts ayant contenu un vin. Les autres sont les whiskies fumés vieillis dans du bois neuf. Tous les intermédiaires sont possibles avec les assemblages que l'on trouve sur le marché. Il faut donc déterminer soi-même la quantité d'eau optimale en en rajoutant progressivement. Le mélange optimal est obtenu lorsque l'expression aromatique spécifique du whisky dégusté est maximale lors d'une gorgée, sachant que la taille de la gorgée dépend du degré d'alcool (les gorgées d'un whisky moins alcoolisé peuvent être plus importantes sans entraîner de brûlure), et que l'eau modifie la hiérarchie aromatique et l'acidité. Il est également possible, voire recommandé dans certains cas, de boire l'eau à part du whisky. L'eau n'est alors jamais mélangée au whisky, ni dans le verre ni en bouche. Un verre de whisky puis un verre d'eau neutre avant le second verre de whisky. Certaines eaux sont connues pour cela, de par leur neutralité, comme la Tŷ Nant (en), produite au Pays de Gallessouhaitée. C'est une méthode appréciée lors de dégustations de plusieurs whiskies, mais également en tant que mode de consommation habituel de whisky. Bien que le verre à whisky traditionnel (old fashion) soit de forme cylindrique, les connaisseurs recommandent plutôt des verres à whisky en forme de tulipe. Les principales qualités d'un whisky (force alcoolique, caractère fruité, boisé ou tourbé et âge) peuvent être déterminées par son seul nez (la palette olfactive, la dégustation s'appelle d'ailleurs nosing en anglais). Le « feu » d'un whisky peut aider à déterminer son âge. Si la force alcoolique se fait ressentir au début de la langue, alors le temps de veillissement de ce whisky est de moins de dix ans. Plus le feu du breuvage se dirige en profondeur de la gorge, plus celui-ci a vieilli en fût. Les arômes du whisky peuvent être classés en deux catégories : * ceux provenant du processus d'élaboration : ** céréales, ** fruités, ** tourbés, fumés, marins ; * ceux provenant du vieillissement : ** boisés, épicés. La dégustation se décompose généralement en trois phases : phase visuelle : * la couleur et les reflets donnent des informations sur le type de fût dans lequel le whisky a vieilli, ainsi que sur son âge (le new spirit — whisky non vieilli — est incolore à sa sortie de l'alambic) ; * la viscosité du whisky, appréciée en observant les traces laissées à la surface du verre (appelées « jambes » ou legs en anglais) lorsqu'on l'agite dans un mouvement circulaire, donne aussi des indices sur le type de fût utilisé et sur la durée de vieillissement ; * la limpidité permet de savoir si le whisky a été filtré. phase olfactive : * le premier nez est une première approche des différents arômes. Cette étape consiste à déceler les arômes les plus volatils en plaçant son nez plus ou moins loin du verre ; * le second nez consiste à effectuer des mouvements rotatifs avec le verre afin de révéler d'autres arômes. Il est souvent intéressant de recouvrir le verre quelques secondes avec sa main (ou avec le couvercle fourni avec certains verres de dégustation) afin de concentrer ces arômes. phase gustative : * la bouche * l'attaque en bouche permet de distinguer les whiskys gras des secs et de comparer les saveurs fondamentales à l'approche olfactive ; * le milieu de bouche est l'occasion de détailler les qualités du whisky. Si elles se renforcent, il est dit linéaire ; si elles évoluent, il est qualifié de complexe ; * la finale permet d'apprécier la longueur du whisky, et le retour de nez. Une fois le verre fini, elle permet d'apprécier les arômes des extraits secs qui peuvent révéler encore d'autres richesses. Les principaux cocktails à base de whisky sont : * le Manhattan : whisky, bourbon, vermouth italien, angostura (verre à mélange) * l'irish coffee : whiskey irlandais, sucre de canne, café chaud, crème fraîche (direct au verre) * le Scotch sour : whisky écossais, sucre, citron (shaker) Chimie Le vieillissement du whisky cause la production d'une petite quantité de produits volatils qui, comme l'alcool, stimulent les récepteurs du GABA, mais à des concentrations moindres. Ces composés agissent en synergie avec l'alcool pour causer les effets sédatifs et anxiolytiques du whisky. Culture du whisky Cinéma * Whisky à gogo (Whisky Galore!) d'Alexander Mackendrick (1949), un grand classique du cinéma d'humour britannique, traite d'un drame lié au whisky : en 1943 sur la petite île écossaise de Todday, le whisky vient à manquer et la population se désespère, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux. * Les Grandes Vacances de Jean Girault avec Louis de Funès se termine par une séance mémorable dans une distillerie écossaise de whisky. * Lost in Translation est un film de Sofia Coppola sorti en salles en 2004 qui traite d'un acteur américain faisant de la publicité pour Suntory, un whisky japonais. * Whisky est un film uruguayen de 2004. * La Part des anges est un film écossais de Ken Loach sorti en 2012 et dont l'action se déroule en partie dans une distillerie. Citations Ces citations ne correspondent pas aux exigences d’un article encyclopédique ; il semble qu’elles auraient davantage leur place sur Wikiquote. Si ces citations disposent de références précises, vous êtes invités à les transférer vous-même sur Whisky ou à les insérer dans le texte de cet article, ou si cet article entier doit être transféré, à demander un administrateur de Wikiquote de procéder au transfert. Sinon, ces citations seront automatiquement supprimées. * « Il y a en Écosse deux choses qu'un Écossais aime voir nues ; le whisky en est une » Kenneth White. * « En aucun cas ne réduisez l'orge dans le whisky. Il lui faut des années pour arriver à maturité, c'est un produit d'exportation inestimable en dollars, caractéristique de la domination britannique » Winston Churchill. * « Le whisky est le cognac du con » Pierre Desproges * « Si les Irlandais pratiquent la triple distillation, c'est parce que les deux premières sont ratées » boutade écossaise. * « Pour un Écossais, le whisky est aussi inoffensif que le lait pour le reste de l'humanité » Mark Twain. * « Dans le whisky, il y a le oui, et il y a le sky, donc oui, laissez nous monter au ciel pour savourer la "part des anges" » Appolinaire. Catégorie:Boissons